Missed Call
by molly4024
Summary: Naruto's playing missed call but someone pays him back ... pls read this in the middle of the night ...


**_Missed Call_**

**_Pairing_** : No pairing

**_Character _**: You know who …

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_A/N_**: I don't know if this can be call a drabble or not but i'm trying writing one. Kindly read this in the middle of the night when you're all alone.

* * *

"Take that you bastard. Hahah!" Naruto was sitting on his bed playing with his mobile.

Kiba who was busy with his assignment at the study desk furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing Naruto's words. "Naruto. What are you doing? You've been talking to your mobile without even on line for half an hour now."

Naruto shot Kiba with his brightest grin. "I'm playing missed call with that bastard. I'm sure he'll be pretty annoyed right now." He then rolled on his bed laughing himself out.

"Hmm ... who is this 'bastard' might be?" Kiba might have assumed who that bastard is but he just wanted to make sure.

"Sasuke." Came short answer from the blonde.

"And ... when are you going to stop playing with this silly game of yours?" Kiba wondered while his eyes glanced over to his watch. "It's already midnight. He must have been asleep right now."

"I won't stop until I reached hundredth missed calls." Naruto continued with what he's doing.

Kiba sighed. He turned off the desk lamp, left his desk and made his way to his own bed located at the blonde's left. "I'm off to sleep now. Make sure you won't make any noise." His eyes then darted to another bed at Naruto's right.. "Where's Shikamaru?"

Naruto's eyes still focused on his mobile. "He's with Neji and Sakura; group studying. I don't think he'll be back very soon."

Kiba didn't say anything. He dropped onto his pillow and started to doze off. Meanwhile, the blonde was enjoying his great time sending missed call to Sasuke. He eventually stopped at the hundredth missed call he made, turned off the room's light and went to sleep.

After few hours, a ringing of a mobile phone awakened Naruto and it came from his own phone. _What the fuck!_ He turned his body to his right to where his mobile was resting on a small table next to his bed. Before he fix his sleepy gaze on his mobile he caught a glimpse of someone sitting on Shikamaru's bed having a blanket covered all over of his head and body. The figure seemed to have been staring at him. _Huh? Shikamaru's back already?_

His mobile didn't stop ringing and it's ringing in a short tune too. Seemed someone was playing missed call with him. He decided to ignore it and went back to sleep. _Whoever he or she is will have to deal with me later tomorrow!_

The morning after, Naruto and Kiba both awoke by the alarm clock. "Hey Naruto! Why didn't you pick up your phone last night? I had nightmares because of that annoying sound."

Naruto snapped from his still sleepy mind. _Huh? Yeah, right! The missed calls!_ He snagged his phone on that small table next to his bed. The screen showed twenty missed calls. _I wonder who could this be? Wanna play pranks with a prankster ehhh?_ He pushed the button which immediately revealed the 'missed call' number. His eyes as wide as a saucer pan.

Suddenly their bedroom's door swung opened and Shikamaru walked in. "Morning guys! So how're things going while I'm not around. Pretty quiet ehhh?"

This had caught Naruto by surprise. Blood rushed down to his stomach making their spinning there. W_hat? Shikamaru has just got back this morning? Who's that person I saw sitting on his bed last night?_ He shifted his gaze back and forth to his mobile phone's screen and Shikamaru. His brain trying to process what the hell's going on.

"Hey Naruto! What's wrong? You looked pale." Kiba shouted at him.

Naruto didn't answer. His lips trembled when he stared once again at the 'missed call' number on his mobile's screen. He'd been 'missed call' by his own number!

* * *

Morale of the story: please pick up your phone even if it's in the middle of the night.

Owari.


End file.
